Descente
by Vacarmes
Summary: Quand Peter Pevensie se rends compte qu'il est irrémédiablement amoureux de son petit frère, Edmund Pevensie et quand certain Harry à lui aussi des vues sur ce même petit frère. [ Peter x Edmund ]
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** _C'est encore moi, avec encore une fois un os Peter / Edmund. Je vais révolutionner ce fandom et après, je m'attaquerais au Stiles / Théo. Et puis après on verra bien mais je publierai encore du Peter / Edmund, pas d'inquiétude ! Et je reprendrais en main mes ff Newtmas avant de me faire tuer par les lecteurs qui réclament la suite ! Aussi, cet os est en deux parties, voici la première, la deuxième suivra rapidement juste le temps que je trouve une fin adéquate ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _Au contraire de Harry qui m'appartient, Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucy sont la propriété de C.S Lewis !_

 _-_ Hey, Edmund !

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du Juste, et il se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait tantôt interpeller. Edmund aimait bien se jeune homme, il ne le jugeait pas, ne le trouvait pas ennuyeux comme les autres, riait avec lui et prenait toujours soin de lui ainsi, que plaisir à venir le voir le plus souvent possible au collège, à chaque moment. C'est pourquoi Edmund s'attachait de plus en plus à lui, il avait l'air si différent des autres, si différent de son grand-frère.

\- Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda poliment Ed.

À chaque fois qu'il parlait, le brun s'en voulait toujours parce qu'il trouvait son langage beaucoup trop droit, beaucoup trop roi, beaucoup trop Narnien. Cela lui rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs, de bons moments et surtout horriblement de nostalgie. Ce monde avait été le sien, le leur et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient ici, livré à eux-même et malheureux ; incomplet.

\- Je vais bien, et toi ?

Heureusement, Harry ne semblait pas ce soucier de cette façon de parler.

\- Bien aussi, je me rends en mathématique, on y va ensemble, comme ça on pourra discuter tranquillement en chemin ?

Harry hocha la tête positivement et Edmund sourit, chaque jour son ami avait énormément de chose à lui raconter et ça le rendait particulièrement heureux. Quelqu'un l'appréciait suffisamment pour lui conter ces aventures de chaque jour, pour lui raconter ces anecdotes les plus drôles et les moments les plus triste de sa journée, même s'ils étaient rares, Harry en avait quand même, parfois.

Ils tournèrent les talons tout les deux en même temps, mais le sentiment d'être observer s'introduit en Edmund, comme un serpent. Ces yeux se mirent a arpenter la coure de long en large, mais personne ne le regardait, tous bien trop occupés à discuter entre eux. Alors, lentement il se retourna et sursauta quand il croisa le regard noir de tout frère, Peter. Il était vrillé non pas sur lui, mais sur Harry, qui souriait à côté de lui. Un long frisson parcouru le dos d'Ed, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu se regard-là c'était après que la sorcière l'ait transpercer. Généralement, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Edmund afficha un sourire, espérant sincèrement que ce n'était que son imagination. Le visage de Peter se détendit considérablement, et un tout petit sourire apparu sur ces lèvres, avant qu'il n'effectue un petit hochement de tête. Edmund comprit qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne journée et qu'il l'attendrait ce soir pour rentrée chez eux. Le sourire du brun redoubla, et Peter parti, se dirigeant vers son propre cours.

Quand la cloche sonna à midi, Edmund poussa un soupir de soulagement, il venait d'avoir deux heures de maths et deux heures d'histoire, il n'en pouvait plus. À côté de lui, Harry avait passé chaque deuxième heure à dormir, et il ne c'était pris aucune remarque de la part de leurs instituteurs, qui avaient finit par abandonner avec lui, tant qu'il avait de bonnes notes et ne perturbait pas la classe, il en avait le droit.

Une fois prêt à partir au réfectoire, Edmund réveilla son ami, qui ne mis que quelques secondes à émerger et à attraper ces affaires, pour le suivre manger. En chemin, Edmund lui raconta brièvement ce qu'ils avaient vu en histoire et le devoir que leur professeur leur avait donné, et il n'oublia pas de se lamenter de la complexité du devoir à rendre la semaine prochaine.

\- Tu pourras toujours demander à ton frère ! s'exclama Harry, comme s'il venait de trouver un trésors.

Le visage d'Edmund se ferma.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte de m'aider, marmonna-t-il avec une petite grimace.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est son devoir de grand-frère que de t'aider, répliqua naturellement son ami aux cheveux châtains.

Les yeux d'Edmund se remplirent de larmes. Harry n'y pouvait rien, il était juste honnête et réaliste avec lui, il n'était absolument pas au courant de Narnia, des sentiments envers son frère, de tout ce qu'il c'était passer entre eux, et de cette sensation permanente de regret, de honte et de culpabilité qui emplissait Edmund chaque fois que quelqu'un lui rappelait qu'ils étaient frères et rien d'autre. C'était une douleur qu'il s'efforçait de faire taire chaque jour, pour que personne ne la remarque, pas même Peter.

\- Évidemment, répondit simplement Edmund, je verrais cela avec lui ce soir, allons manger !

Harry le suivit en passant un bras autour de ces épaules, le collant à lui, et lui fit d'innombrables blagues pour chasser à coup de rire et de bonne humeur, cette tristesse qui s'était installé dans ces yeux, sur son visage. Le châtain n'était pas complètement stupide, et il voyait clairement qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Edmund et son frère, Peter, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'en mêler, à la place il se promit de faire disparaître tout sentiment qu'Ed ressentait envers son frère, et de le remplacer, il valait beaucoup mieux que lui, et lui apporterait mieux que lui aussi.

Pendant qu'il entraînait Edmund vers le réfectoire, il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Peter, il savait qu'il les suivait régulièrement, voir même tout le temps. Harry sentait toujours son regard dans son dos, alors le plus souvent il en profitait pour faire rire et toucher Edmund, juste pour faire comprendre à Peter qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, et que ce qu'il faisait lui, jamais il ne pourrait le faire. C'était sa façon de se venger pour monopoliser le cœur d'Edmund.

Le soir venu, Peter attendait son frère, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient finit depuis environ une quinzaine de minutes, mais il savait qu'Edmund arrivait toujours après lui, puisqu'il passait à la bibliothèque de leur collège, cherchant chaque soir un nouveau livre qu'il ramenait le lendemain matin. Ces iris se posèrent enfin sur une silhouette qui lui semblait familière mais cette fois, à la différence de chaque autres soirs, il n'était pas seul mais accompagné de son " ami ".

Peter sera les poings mais sourit tout de même à son frère. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Narnia, il faisait de sérieux efforts avec lui et plus encore quand cet Harry avait commencé à approcher un peu trop près son frère. Le roi de Narnia, ne pouvait laisser cet homme s'approcher trop de son petit frère, et ne pouvait le lui voler. Edmund était à lui et à personne d'autre.

\- On peux y aller ? demanda Peter, doucement.

Edmund hocha simplement la tête et dit au revoir à Harry, d'un coup de tête, mais son ami visiblement ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là, puisqu'il lui claqua un rapide baiser – qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Peter, qui sentit la rage l'envahir – sur la joue, proche de ces lèvres. Ce qui acheva d'énerver Peter, fût le léger rougissement d'Edmund.

Peter tourna les talons, et Edmund le suivit rapidement. Le blond était quasiment sûr qu'il pouvait entendre le rire machiavélique de ce stupide Harry et Peter se jura qu'il allait sûrement lui offrir le même sort qu'à la sorcière blanche. Mais, il se força à se détendre quand il sentit sur lui le regard insistant d'Edmund, il lui sourit faiblement pour le rassurer, après tout, tout allait bien, son frère n'était pas en couple avec cet idiot.

Ils fendirent la foule ensemble, se dépêchant pour ne pas louper leur métro et Edmund se fit brutalement stopper dans sa course. Peter qui l'avait remarqué, se hâta de revenir en arrière pour lui attraper la main et le tirer avec lui. Ensemble ils montèrent dans le métro et poussèrent un soupir : ils ne se feraient pas remonter les bretelles par Susan et Lucy pour leur retard, ils arriveraient en même temps qu'elles à la station.

Peter et Edmund se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, avant de regarder leurs mains. Ils rougirent en même temps et se lâchèrent, avant de détourner les yeux, brusquement. Un sourire persistait quand même sur leurs lèvres.

Ce jour-là, Peter avait une heure de libre, à cause d'un professeur absent. Il était donc parti à la bibliothèque, pour trouver le calme dont il avait besoin et pour étudier un peu, afin d'avoir plus de temps libre ce week-end, il comptait bien passer du temps avec son petit-frère et avec Lucy aussi ― elle lui avait fait une scène parce qu'elle se sentait délaissés par lui ―, et Peter lui aurait bien expliquer qu'il avait des problèmes de cœur et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour garder son frère à ses côtés, mais il c'était simplement excuser et lui avait promis d'arranger cela.

Malheureusement et comme d'habitude, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, il avait trouvé les premières tables occupées mais pas celles du fond, il c'était donc dépêcher d'aller s'installer à une table. Jusqu'à ici, aucun problème. C'est après une demie-heure de révision, qu'il se décida de lever son regard sur les gens qui peuplaient la bibliothèque. Sans aucune surprise il y vit son frère mais, alors qu'il le pensait seul, cet idiot d'Harry vînt le coller par derrière et, le pire pour Peter fût de constater que son frère ne le repoussait même pas.

L'aîné des Pevensie rangea hargneusement ces affaires dans son sac et le balança sur son épaules afin de prendre la sortie de la bibliothèque comme unique direction. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à son frère et sa sangsue et s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie. Intérieurement, Peter hurlait à plein poumons et souhaitait la mort de cet idiot plus que tout mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, s'il agissait plutôt que de s'énerver dans son coin comme un lâche, Harry aurait déjà laisser en paix Edmund et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter chaque jours, chaque minutes, pour savoir si son frère l'avait remplacé ou non.

Finalement, Peter passa le reste de son heure dehors, assit au coin d'un arbre, les yeux fermés. Il avait étrangement besoin de calme et besoin de réfléchir. Il avait besoin d'être maître de toutes situations, or là il ne l'était pas, il était dépassé et ne savait quoi faire. S'il avait été à Narnia ... S'il avait été là-bas, quelqu'un aurait été à son écoute et l'aurait conseiller. Mais non, il était à Londres et il voyait clairement son frère lui échapper peu à peu, lentement comme les dernières braises d'un feu de camp.

Soudainement, Edmund et Harry surgirent dans son champ de vision, quand par inadvertance, il avait ouvert les yeux pour soupirer. Peter décida de refermer les yeux, mais il ne fit que les rouvrir plus grand encore, quand il remarqua que la main d'Harry était posé sur la hanche de son frère, qui ne disait rien, riant simplement comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était la chose la plus normal et naturelle.

Le souffle de Peter se coinça soudainement. Pendant plusieurs minutes il peina à respirer, ça lui était devenu affreusement dur. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, il revit Narnia, le visage de son frère, son sourire avec la couronne sur la tête, leurs baisers enflammé, son rire, son changement, sa façon de se battre, ces mots rassurant et enfin, les larmes lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés ici, la déception, le regret de ne pas avoir forcé son cheval à courir juste quelques mètres de plus, pour ne jamais avoir croiser à nouveau ce réverbère.

Alors, Peter se leva, chancelant. Avant de s'étaler au sol, il se rattrapa à l'arbre et tenta encore de reprendre sa respiration, de redevenir le maître de son corps mais rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas, c'était juste plus fort que lui, que tout. Et il voulu partir, quitter cet endroit, ce collège maudit, s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous ces draps. Et, c'est ce qu'il fit, il parti de l'établissement, en revenant lundi, il dirait qu'il c'était soudain sentit malade, et il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans.

Le plus horrible, fût que Peter Pevensie n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître. Lui-même s'avait qu'il n'aurait jamais agit comme cela, habituellement. Et voilà, qu'il agissait comme un idiot, comme un faible, comme un foutu **amoureux**. Et il l'était, amoureux de la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait posséder ici, et il en voulait terriblement à Narnia, à Lucy ... C'était de leur faute s'il avait aimé Edmund comme un dément là-bas. C'était de leur faute s'il n'arrivait plus à le lâcher et à se faire une raison. Foutu monde, foutu curiosité enfantine.

Il dévala l'escalier pour le métro. Le regard que les gens lui laissaient lui firent réaliser qu'il n'était sans doute pas beau à voir, et honnêtement, il voulait bien les croire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** _Hello ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre pour la suite, j'avais complètement oubliée de la poster ici, je ne l'ai fais que sur wattpad. Pardonnez-moi, lecteurs adorés ! J'espère aussi que cette suite vous plaira et je reviens bientôt avec Newtmas, bien citronné comme on les aimes. Bonne lecture, à la prochaine._

 **Disclamer :** _Bon bon, Edmund, Peter et le reste de la famille ainsi que l'univers de Narnia, appartiennent bel et bien à C.S Lewis mais Harry et ce bout d'histoire sont à moi._

— Peter ! Attends !

Par Aslan, Edmund l'avait suivit. Il n'aurait pas dû, il ne devrait pas le voir dans cet état minable et pitoyable. Alors, Peter accéléra la cadence malgré tout, malgré la douleur qui s'élançait dans tout son corps, malgré ces yeux qui lui brûlait. À plusieurs reprise il manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa toujours de justesse. Malheureusement, Edmund, haletant finit par lui attraper le poignet et le tirer vers lui.

— P-Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ed, tentant de reprendre son souffle, les yeux rivés sur son frère.

— Rien, je ne me sens juste pas bien, j'ai besoin de me reposer, mentit le blond et bizarrement, il avait l'impression que lui et son cadet avaient échangés leurs rôles.

— Ça, je l'avais remarqué. Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais raccompagné, le sermonna Edmund.

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, il vit que son frère s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, alors il ajouta : et visiblement, c'est un échec. De plus, je ne voudrais pas te contaminer et que tu manques toi aussi des cours.

— Pour les cours, ce n'est pas grave, Harry me les apportera et ensuite, ne dit pas cela, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, Peter.

L'aîné se tendit imperceptiblement mais Edmund le remarqua tout de même et fronça les sourcils mais il ne dit rien.

— Aller, viens je te ramène.

Edmund passa son bras sous sa taille et l'aida à marcher en direction du métro. À l'intérieur, il le fit s'asseoir et se mit accroupi devant lui. Le brun posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait qu'un simple mal de ventre, ou une crampe quelque part. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne chercha pas à savoir, il attendrait d'être chez eux pour comprendre.

— C'est qui, Harry, pour toi ? questionna Peter, en fermant les yeux et en posant sa tête sur son siège.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je veux savoir !

— Ça ne te regarde pas, Peter, finit par répondre Edmund, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Peter lâcha un rire sans joie et planta ces yeux dans ceux de son frère.

— Il te plaît, pas vrai ?

— Non, Peter.

— Ne me mens pas, cracha l'aîné.

— Je ne te mens pas, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répondit calmement Edmund.

— Tu mens. Il ne cesse de te toucher, de te faire rire, il t'embrasse même la joue, qu'elle est la prochaine étape, Edmund ? demanda cyniquement le blond.

— Tu es jaloux, Peter, simplement et purement jaloux.

Oh oui, Peter le savait, pas besoin de le lui dire, il savait qu'il était jaloux de ce garçon qui pouvait toucher son frère sans que ça ne paraisse suspect et dégoûtant. Pourtant, Edmund n'avait pas le droit de savoir cela. Alors, lentement son regard changea, et il regrettait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il s'en mordait d'avance les doigts et il savait que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il retiendrait Edmund prêt de lui. Seulement, il lui était inconcevable de lui dire la vérité.

— Non, c'est simplement que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je suis ton grand-frère, je te rappel.

La colère brilla dans les yeux d'Edmund, son corps trembla. Rapidement, il se releva et attrapa ces affaires. La porte du métro s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dans le couloir. Peter, qui par un coup de chance avait deviner les mouvements de son frère, le suivit rapidement en ne cessant de l'appeler, bien qu'il se sentait stupide. Il avait conscience que c'était uniquement de sa faute si Edmund était parti comme ça, et qu'il se sente bien ou non lui importait peu, son cadet était bien plus important à ces yeux que sa santé.

Edmund, de son côté, retenait tant bien que mal ces larmes et, il s'en voulait légèrement de devoir faire subir cela à son frère, qui semblait malade et mal en point. Mais, ce crétin l'avait mérité de lui courir après, la prochaine fois, il garderait pour lui ces phrases blessantes et mensongères. La prochaine fois – si jamais il y en avait une – Peter réfléchirait avant de parler, avant d'avancer de tel propos. Pourtant, Edmund n'empêcha pas un sourire de se former sur ces lèvres, étrangement cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, dans un lieu différent, à une époque bien différente. Il s'était produit exactement la même chose à Narnia. Peter l'avait – encore – froisser et Edmund c'était sauvé dans le château pour échapper à son frère. Ils c'étaient courus après toute l'après-midi et, alors qu'Edmund prenait du repos dans sa chambre, sous son lit, Peter l'avait retrouver et il avait passé le reste de la soirée cachés, à s'excuser – pour Peter – et à l'embrasser – pour Edmund.

Le brun finit par s'arrêter de courir. Il jetait des regards circulaires autour de lui, et ne reconnut pas l'endroit mais, il était suffisamment intelligent pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la bouche de métro. Parcourant quelques mètres de plus, il s'assit sur un banc, la tête dans ces mains et il soupira. Tout était toujours difficile ici, avec les gens, avec leurs façons de penser, avec Peter, avec lui-même. S'il pouvait, si Edmund avait été seul, il aurait bien pleurer. Pleurer à en verser toute les larmes que son corps pouvait déverser. Pleurer parce qu'il en avait grandement besoin. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de gens autour de lui et aussi, parce qu'il savait que Peter ne se trouvait pas loin, et qu'à tout moment, il pouvait lui tomber dessus.

Une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule et Edmund sursauta tout en retenant un cri de s'échapper de sa bouche. Rapidement, il se retourna même s'il savait que cette main appartenait à Peter. Il le retrouva plié en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle après cette course. Pourtant, quand Peter releva la tête et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'aîné des Pevensie fit le tour du banc pour lui attraper le poignet et le traîner à sa suite dans une ruelle plutôt sombre et éloignée de la population londonienne.

— Non, mais Peter, ça ne va pas ! Lâche-moi, espèce de crétin ! marmonna Edmund en se débattant un peu.

— Non, trancha Peter en le plaquant contre le mur. Pourquoi as-tu pris la poudre d'escampette ? demanda le blond, en fronçant les sourcils et en soufflant.

— Tout simplement, et cela me semblait pourtant évidant, parce que tu es un idiot.

La bouche de Peter s'ouvrit en grande tandis qu'Edmund souriait parce qu'il avait réussit à clouer le bec de son frère et parce qu'il n'était pas le seul finalement à avoir conserver la façon de parler Narnienne.

— Je ne suis pas un idiot, pour commencer, Ed.

— Bien sûr que si, tu l'es.

— Non, je te protège et empêche les gens de nous juger, cingla Peter et si le brun n'avait pas compris ce que cela vous dire, le blond promis de se fracasser le crâne délicatement.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, Peter, je suis assez grand maintenant.

L'aîné soupira de soulagement car son frère avait comprit mais aussi d'énervement. " _Grand ? Tellement grand que tu ne vois pas Harry tourner autour de toi._ ", c'est ce que Peter souhaitait répondre mais il avait peur d'envenimer la conversation, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'était pas aussi doué que son frère pour manipuler les mots, ces derniers sortaient automatiquement de sa bouche, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise. Mais cette fois, malgré son caractère impulsif, Peter tentait de se calmer et de réfléchir calmement. Il fallait que cette situation avance. Il fallait qu'ils avancent, tout les deux.

— Edmund, nous devons ...

— Je sais, Peter, je sais. Cessez d'agir comme cela, cessez de nous comporter comme cela. Nous devons tirer un trait sur Narnia, et sur ce que nous avons vécu là-bas, enchaîna le brun, sans laisser le temps à son frère d'en placer une.

— Espèce de ...

Peter ne trouvait même pas les mots, bien trop abasourdi par le discours de son frère. Bon sang, il lui ressortait ces propres propos après leur retour dans leur monde, mais pourquoi ne voyait-il pas que Peter essayait de briser tout ça, d'oublier ce qu'il avait lui-même dit ? C'était tellement frustrant d'être si près de lui, toujours, dans le métro, dans leur chambre, à l'école et de ne rien pouvoir faire, juste de regarder les gens lui tourner autour.

Alors, l'aîné s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls, que personne ne rodait dans la rue et il planta son regard dans celui d'Edmund, lui faisant passer toute sa rage, son amour, sa déception et sa détermination. Leur relation ne pouvait pas se terminer comme cela, Peter ne le permettrait pas et l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela. Il était révolu le temps où Peter se cachait, refoulait ses émotions et sentiments. Envoler le Peter Pevensie lâche et froid. Il était le grand roi Peter, Le Magnifique, il avait mener des batailles, aussi dur les unes que les autres, il gagnerait la guerre pour le cœur de son frère.

Il l'embrassa.

Peter Pevensie _embrassa_ Edmund Pevensie.

Pas à Narnia, sur Terre.

Edmund était persuadé que son cœur allait lâcher, d'une minute à l'autre. Ces jambes tremblait violemment et ces mains s'accrochaient fermement à la chemise de son frère, pour ne pas tomber, ne pas flancher. Et, par Aslan, c'était tellement bon. Les sentiments affluaient, prenaient possession de son corps, malmenait sa tête et son cœur était au bord du gouffre. Le brun eut l'impression de chuter quand Peter passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et qu'il pénétra sa bouche, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

L'empressement. La curiosité. L'adrénaline. La violence. La bestialité. L'impatience. L'amour.

Peter comme Edmund ne savait nullement où cela allait les mener, personne ne pouvait deviner avec précision l'issue de cette relation, de cette décision, de cet amour. Mais l'aîné eu l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau et de pouvoir respirer enfin, de briser les chaînes qui ne cessaient de le tirer vers le bas, loin du brun, loin de tout. Ils évolueraient ensemble, se cachant s'il le fallait des regards et peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'ils retourneraient tous à Narnia, ils y resteraient eux, pour vivre au grand jour cette relation irrationnelle.

En attendant, cette ruelle était aussi vide et déserte que Narnia à leur arrivée. En attendant, Edmund n'en pouvait plus de cette pression contenue, de ce désir non-assouvie. En attendant, Peter le voulait sur le champ, sans prise de tête et à l'abri des regards. Alors, poussé par le courage de garder son frère près de lui, par cet espoir de continuer leur relation comme avant, le brun crocheta ces jambes dans le dos de Peter, rapprochant encore plus leur corps l'un de l'autre.

Les mains se firent baladeuses, leurs respirations saccadés. Les gémissements sortaient de toutes parts, et leurs yeux brillant ne montraient qu'à l'autre ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire au grand jour. Et certainement que demain ou dans la journée Edmund serait embêté de devoir trouver une excuse ou un bon foulard pour cacher les nombreuses morsures et les nombreux suçons que Peter lui avait laisser. Tout aussi certainement qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour marcher du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et Peter, lui aussi, aurait plutôt intérêt à trouver une excuse des plus valables, pour les nombreuses griffures qui parsemaient son torse, son dos et son cou. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'aurait pu arrêter les coups de reins de Peter et les gémissements de plaisir d'Edmund.

La descente aux enfers avait été rude, mais la remontée n'annonçait que du plaisir, surtout si Edmund se montrait aussi entreprenant à chaque fois et gémissait de la sorte dès que Peter le touchait.


End file.
